The Azumanga Sleepover
by zeldapeach
Summary: A totally unique idea! The girls decide to have a sleepover at Chiyo's house and Tomo decides to take control. That can only mean one thing: It's sure to get crazy!
1. Tomo's Declaration

The Azumanga Sleepover

Tomo's Declaration

Author's Note: I AM TRULY SHOCKED to see that this idea HAS NOT been done yet, especially when a sleepover was actually hinted at canonically in the Christmas episode and part of the manga too...

So I hope you'll enjoy this unique idea, I have made to ensure the story will keep its craziness true to the Azumanga Daioh. There MAY be OOCs, I'm not sure...I just think that because of Kaorin's case xP

This started out as a one story which I would break up into fitting chapters. The story is still unfinished but I hope you enjoy the first two parts and look forward future chapters!

&&&&&&

"All right, listen up my gals!"

"Hmm?" The girls turned to the wildcat whom had just shouted out and was now pounding at the desk with an eraser for attention. Even Sakaki had broken away from her usual preoccupation of cloud-gazing.

"All right, now that I have your attention," Tomo said formally, setting the eraser down. "Here's the deal, I propose we get together this weekend!"

"…and?" Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"And what!" Tomo exclaimed, slapping the desk. "It's been ages since we last got together!"

"…ages? You idiot, we just went to Chiyo's summer house last week!" Kagura frowned slightly.

"Well, a week is a long time for someone like Tomo…" Yomi sighed.

"So! In order to keep our group going strong and tight…" Tomo said emphatically. "We got to do something like that!"

Osaka raised her hand.

"Yes, yes, Osaka!" Tomo pointed at her. "You have something to ask?"

"What're we gonna do?"

"I don't know!" Tomo grinned which earned her a chorus of groans from her friends. "But no worries, I'm sure one of you has an answer!"

Osaka raised her hand again.

"Yes, yes, Osaka!" Tomo pointed at her once again. "You have something to say?"

"How 'bout we go to Chiyo's summer house?"

A silence followed. Somebody coughed.

"Osaka…" Chiyo closed her eyes, not knowing what to do with the spacey girl. "…what are you saying…?"

"I KNOW!" Tomo burst out suddenly, directing her finger towards the child.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go have a sleepover party at her place!" the hyper girl declared.

"What?" Chiyo gasped. "But…I…"

She did not get a chance to get her say in.

"Who's with me?" Tomo turned to the class.

"Aye!" Osaka raised her arm.

"Aye!" Kagura did the same.

"Oh boy!" Yomi face-palmed.

Sakaki nodded.

"How about it, Chiyo?" Tomo smiled at her.

She looked around tentatively. It was well apparent she had been outvoted so she sighed in resignation.

"Ok."

"All right!" Tomo let out a whoop. "And so the day begins!"

"A-_hem_."

The wildcat turned around to see Yukari standing behind her with a rolled up English book.

"Oh…hi Yukari…" Tomo greeted coolly.

"Mmm-hm," Yukari nodded, her face smiling.

_WHACK!_

"…And get back to your seat!" the teacher yelled as Tomo made her way, rubbing her sore head. "And remember my desk is OFF-LIMITS, that applies to you too, Tomo!"

As Tomo sat down in the front, Chiyo rubbed her temples.

_How do I get myself into those things?_

……

Meanwhile, from the other side of the door…

"Ah, a sleepover at Chiyo's house!" Kaorin sighed. "My Sakaki will be there sleeping with other girls and not with me!"

She balled up her hands into fists.

"Ooh…the very idea…" she gritted her teeth. "I cannot allow this to happen, I must be there!"

She then turned to her best friend, smiling sweetly.

"Chihiro…let's do something fun this weekend…"

"This isn't going to be another one of your crazy schemes…is it?" Chihiro exhaled deeply.

……

The sleepover date came up quickly, yet Chiyo felt it was too soon.

The past two days, she had to talk with her parents about the unexpected sleepover plan. They were fine with the idea as long the girls behaved themselves as they were going to be out of town for the weekend. Chiyo promised, but she doubted it. She couldn't really trust Tomo to act good for a minute…

So here she was now, alone in the big house as she looked over the necessities she would need for the party. Snacks on the table, games set up, the television was in good condition…Chiyo wondered if she was trying too much. She had never held a real sleepover of her own before.

_I'm sure it's all right_, Chiyo shrugged as she checked off her list.

Suddenly, the chiming of the doorbell rang throughout the house and the small girl scrambled to the door.

_Already?_

She pulled open the door and smiled. She should have known. As always, Sakaki was the first to arrive.

"Hello Sakaki, you're early again," Chiyo greeted cheerfully.

The tall girl nodded in reply, setting her navy-blue duffel bag down and looked back to outside.

"Can I…"

Chiyo knew what she meant.

"Sure, you can say hello to Mr. Tadakichi!"

Sakaki did not wait for another word, she was already out and sitting under a tree with the Great Pyrenees. She slowly smiled with satisfaction.

Chiyo giggled at this then returned to her party-preparing duties.

Within the next hour, Osaka and Kagura arrived. While Osaka went to help Chiyo inside, Kagura went over to Sakaki.

She rubbed the dog's head in greeting then faced Sakaki.

"Hello Sakaki," she grinned.

The girl said nothing, she was far lost in the blissful feeling of sitting near the dog.

"…Hello?" Kagura waved a hand in front of her face.

That didn't get a response either.

"…Oh boy…"

In the next half-hour, Yomi arrived on the driveway and Chiyo came out to meet her.

"Hello Yomi!" she waved at her then looked around. "Looks like almost everybody's here, that leaves…"

She fell quiet as she heard some rumbling not unlike that of a feet stampede. She turned her head towards the gates, dreading the worst possible. In seconds; the wildcat burst through the gates, bowling over her friends as she shouted out: "ALL RIGHT, LET'S PARTY, YAY!!!"

She disappeared into the house, slamming the doors shut behind her. As the girls picked themselves up, Chiyo let out a sigh. Already she was regretting this.

"Ah, Tomo…"

Sakaki was still in a dreamy daze, having never noticed all the scene that happened before her.

……

As they entered back inside, they spotted Tomo checking out Chiyo's carefully set up table.

"You've really got this put up, it's like you've got it planned out!" Tomo remarked.

"Yes, in fact…" Chiyo actually picked up a clipboard from the table which listed a party schedule she'd been working on for the past few hours.

But before she could point to the first objective, Tomo took away the clipboard.

"No, no, no, that's not how you do it!" she scolded.

"No?" Chiyo blinked.

"Nah, you don't plan out a party," Tomo said. "You just got to let it happen!"

"…I didn't know.." Chiyo replied bit embarrassedly.

"No problem," Tomo reassured then called out to the girls. "All right, let's let it loose and rock out!"

"Oh dear!" Chiyo gasped.

She was suddenly concerned about Tomo taking control of the party's events. This could turn out bad…

She tried to push her way towards the wildcat but already she was off with the first plan.

"First off," she announced. "Since this is a sleepover party, we must be in pajamas!

"In fact, I am already in mine!" she showed off her green t-shirt and matching under-shorts which she was wearing.

"…you mean you actually ran all way here wearing just that?" Yomi muttered.

"Yep!" Tomo grinned broadly. "Now, you do the same!"

"Ok!" Osaka said and she proceeded to go outside.

"Where are you going, Osaka?" Yomi asked.

"I was goin' to home and put on my gown then come back here," she replied as if that should be obvious.

"She meant that we change here," Yomi corrected her.

"Oh…ok," Osaka turned to them and went to lift up her top.

"…Privately!" Yomi added quickly.

Osaka let her shirt fall, raising a hand to her forehead.

"Gawd, make up your mind, you're hurting my head."

Soon the girls changed into their pajamas except for Tomo and Chiyo as they were already in theirs. Osaka returned in a yellow cotton gown, Yomi and Sakaki were in similar blue pajamas but Yomi's had shorter sleeves and pants, and Kagura was in a light orange tank top with shorts of same color.

Tomo eyed Sakaki's loose pants mischievously.

"You know with a yank, I could…"

"Don't even think about it," Yomi pushed a hand onto her friend's face.

Chiyo thought it an opportunity to start an activity that wouldn't lead to trouble so she went over to the table and picked up the clipboard. No sooner than she had, Tomo slapped it out of her hands.

"What did I say, Chiyo?" she frowned.

"But…"

"You don't plan a party, you let it happen!" she added in a strict tone.

Chiyo exhaled.

"Ok…but how will that work if we don't know how to start?"

"Simple!" Tomo smiled. "Look that a way!"

She pointed and the girls followed her gaze. That was a mistake for Tomo had now crept up and pulled down Sakaki's pants.

"Gotcha!"

The girls turned to Sakaki whom blushed deep red as she covered her pant-less region with the hem of her shirt and knelt down to pull back up her pants.

"Number two rule: Always start the party with mischief!" Tomo laughed. "Okay, who now wants to play some games?"


	2. Let the Games Begin

The Azumanga Sleepover:

Let the Games Begin!

Author's Note: I especially had fun with this bit, including Osaka parts...they still make me giggle

&&&&&

……

Meanwhile, in the light of the darkening evening, two girls sat hidden in shadows.

"I don't see why we have to do this…" Chihiro complained.

"Just shut up, I'm trying to take a better look," Kaorin snapped.

They were concealed in the bushes, in the exact spot where they were able to look into one of the big windows of the house. They could see through the kitchen and right into the hallway where the group were standing currently. If the need to be, they could move around the side of the house and look into the living room as well.

Kaorin and Chihiro were dressed in black outfits with matching skullcaps and black streaks under the eyes, so they could blend in with the night that would come.

"This is just ridiculous…" Chihiro sighed as her friend looked through the binoculars. "Couldn't we just ask them nicely and see if we can join in, instead of sneaking around?"

"Hah, yeah right, like they'll let us! We're not in their class, anymore," Kaorin scoffed. "Besides…this is more fun…"

"Oh brother!"

Kaorin peeked through the binoculars then handed them over.

"Hold them for a moment, I need to check something."

As Kaorin rustled around, Chihiro caught sight of the pantsing incident. Soon her friend returned, asking: "Anything happen?"

"Yep," Chihiro lowered the binoculars. "Tomo just pulled down Sakaki's pants."

"WHAT?" Kaorin looked as she was about to have a heart attack.

"Yep…had nothing on there either…"

Kaorin stammered for a moment then laid her hands on Chihiro's shoulders.

"Why do I always miss the good stuff?"

……

The girls now grouped around a board game, familiarly known as Monopoly. Let's say Osaka was the one who was enjoying herself the most in a way.

As they opened the case, Osaka spotted the hat piece and put it on her head.

"Osaka, that isn't a real hat," Chiyo said politely. "It's a game piece for the board, you move it across the spaces."

"Oh…"

When it came to Osaka's turn to roll the dice, she picked it up and said: "What happened to seven?"

Nobody really knew.

When Osaka landed on a 'Chance' space, she tried to pick up the cards but she always picked up two or more and had to try again. Impatiently, Kagura picked up the first card and read it aloud.

"GO TO JAIL. DO NOT-"

Osaka at that point screamed, throwing up her money.

"Nu! I can't go to jail, I haven't done anything wrong!" she cried out. "I won't!"

She made to run away but Chiyo pulled at her gown.

"It's just a game, you don't really go to jail," Chiyo explained. "You have move your piece there."

"Oh…" Osaka sat down, picking up her money. "…I wonder what my hat did wrong? Maybe it's not in fashion."

When she landed on a space occupied by one of the girls; she looked at it, unsure what to do.

"You have to pay Yomi now," Chiyo said.

"Oh…" Osaka nodded. "But I don't have my wallet."

"Not with real money," Chiyo smiled softly.

"Oh…"

When Osaka moved her silver hat across the 'Go' space, she cheered and threw her fake money up in the air.

"Yay, I won!"

"No, you just keep going and take the $200," Chiyo pointed out.

"Oh…" Osaka picked up her money and continued on.

"Is there even a way to winning?" Tomo groaned.

"Actually, no," Chiyo smiled. "The game is about money balance; if you're not careful, you could enter bankruptcy and lose your home."

"Nu! I don't wanna be hobo!" Osaka wailed.

"Bah, this is boring!" Tomo shouted, knocking over the board. "Let's play something else!"

……

Soon, the girls were now playing various card games.

First, it was with colored cards.

When Osaka asked for red cards, Yomi replied: "Nope, go fish."

"Oh…ok," Osaka looked around then stood up and left the circle.

"Where is she going?" Kagura tilted her head.

"I don't know," Yomi shrugged.

Their answer came in a matter of seconds when Osaka returned with a wiggling goldfish in hand.

"I got it!"

"Osaka, put it back!" Chiyo panicked.

The card game ended quickly and next were traditional playing cards.

Osaka looked at a card with kings and exclaimed: "Ah, Siamese twins!"

They played old maid and war but Tomo was getting bored with those games.

"Bah, let's play poker!" she grinned, spreading her cards. "Strip poker!"

Yomi bopped her head: "Don't be stupid!"

"Bah, you just don't want to play cause if you lose, you'll have to take off your clothes and everybody will see your fat tush!" Tomo rubbed her sore head.

"That's enough out of you!" Yomi blushed angrily.

"You shouldn't be so weight conscious…" Tomo waved a hand.

"AUGH!!!"

Cards went flying as Yomi tackled Tomo to the floor.

"Should we play something else?" Sakaki asked quietly.

……

Next was a game of Twister which the girls found exceptionally fun. Osaka and Yomi watched as Tomo spun the spinner unenthusiastically and Sakaki, Kagura, and Chiyo tangled up on the rug.

"Right hand red, left foot green" Tomo said in a bored tone.

With some difficulty, the three girls positioned themselves. Kagura was under Sakaki, their fronts to each other while Chiyo was in a near crawl below Kagura's back.

"This is boring, let's do something else," Tomo whined.

"Nah!" Kagura disagreed, her arms shaking slightly under her weight. "This is fun!"

"You're only saying that because you get to have Sakaki on top of you," Tomo teased knowingly.

With a furious face, Kagura made to point at the wildcat: "I resent that-"

In moments, she lost her balance and the girls fell into a heap. Kagura and Sakaki now blushed embarrassedly at their new awkward position while Chiyo groaned from the weight.

"C-can't…b-breathe…"

"Now that's more fun," Tomo chuckled then raised a hand to her rumbling stomach.

"Ah, I'm hungry, let's eat something!"


	3. Of Pizzas, Dares, and Truths

The Azumanga Sleepover:

Of Pizzas, Dares, and Truths

Author's Note: The next two paragraphs both start off at the same time to make that clear

I do not fully know what the Japanese eat for snacks so I went with the American way if that's possible, please don't hurt me I am not well learned in many other cultures but I try what I can

Still, I hope you enjoy this installment! 3

&&&&&

……

"They sure look like they're having fun," Chihiro commented though the binoculars while Kaorin sat beside her.

Kaorin gritted her teeth as she watched the Twister game scenario.

"Ah, to be tangled up with my Sakaki…why could it not be me and be that stupid jock?"

"Maybe it's because we're out here and they're in there," Chihiro muttered. "I'm sure we could get in if we asked…"

"We shall do no such thing!" Kaorin snapped. "Go back to spying."

"Gee!" Chihiro sighed. "They look like they're going to get something to eat…Hmm…

"Did you bring something for us to eat?" she asked, lowering her binoculars. "I'm pretty hungry…"

"Me too," Kaorin smiled. "Don't worry, I brought a bag of snacks, it should be right over there…"

As they looked around, they yelled in alarm. Mr. Tadakichi, Chiyo's dog, was gobbling up their food!

"YOU STUPID DOG, GET AWAY!" Kaorin screamed at him, waving a stick.

"Quiet, they might hear us!" Chihiro warned; she didn't want to get involved in this embarrassment.

The dog let out a happy bark and walked away. The girls knelt down to the ruined food.

"Our snacks…now what are we going to do?" Chihiro asked.

"Hmm…" Kaorin raised a hand to her chin. "I guess we'll have to tough it out."

"What?" Chihiro gasped then clutched her growling stomach. "But I'm really hungry…"

Kaorin turned to the window then pointed out.

"Look, they're picking up a phone!"

"…And?"

"That means they're going to order food!" Kaorin replied. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Uh…no."

"Don't you understand?" Kaorin exhaled. "When the delivery guy comes by, we tackle him and…"

"You mean we'll steal the food?" Chihiro's eyes widened.

"I prefer to think of it as a survival technique, we're starving here," Kaorin mumbled.

"Hmm…okay…but what if they're looking forward to that food?" Chihiro asked. "I'd feel kind of bad about it…"

"Eh, you win some, you lose some," Kaorin shrugged. "Now, let's go wait for that delivery guy!"

They returned to the bushes and did not see Tomo put the telephone back.

……

"Ah, I'm hungry, let's eat something!" Tomo had said.

"Yeah, me too!" Kagura agreed as she let go of Chiyo whom they had been helping up.

"Unh!" Chiyo fell to the floor while Sakaki looked on in worry.

They dashed to the table while Osaka tottered after them and Yomi walked idly behind.

As they looked over the snacks, their expressions changed. Kagura's was to that of curious interest while Tomo's turned to plain disgust.

"What is this crud?" Tomo demanded, waving an arm above the food. "Where's the tasty junk?"

Indeed the table was covered with an assortment of food that should be healthy; there was a big plate of crunchy vegetables and fruits with peanut butter for dipping, a bowl of unsalted chips, and granola bars.

"Where's the sugary and salty good stuff?" Tomo asked.

"Well," Chiyo walked over to the table. "I arranged the snacks according to the preferences, healthy food are good for Yomi and Kagura and us too, and I have chips but no dip or salsa for it cause Osaka can't handle spicy food."

"Aw, you remembered!" Osaka smiled happily.

"That was a very smart planning," Yomi approved, picking up a baby carrot.

"Yeah Tomo," Kagura nodded as she munched on a celery stick. "You should try this; it can help give you the energy you need."

"I get enough of that from sugar and caffeine!" Tomo retorted.

"…That explains a lot," Kagura sighed.

"This won't do, I'm going to get some real food!" Tomo frowned and she went over to the white phone nearby.

"Wait," Chiyo tried to call out to her but she had already picked it and was about to dial it when the ding of a cooking timer sounded in the next room. "Oh! That must be my pizza."

"Pizza?" Tomo blinked, setting down the phone.

They followed the small girl into the kitchen and saw her open the oven. The delicious smell of cooked cheese and meat filled the room as Chiyo carefully took out the tray and set it atop the stove.

As Chiyo waved her potholder at the pizza to cool it down, Tomo got a closer look.

"You…made…that?" she asked in unbelief.

"Yep!" Chiyo smiled. "It was really easy once I checked the recipe; I made the bread, put tomato sauce and Parmesan cheese on it, and…"

"I don't want to know how you made it; I just want to eat it!" Tomo shouted, reaching for it.

"Wait, it's really…" Chiyo tried to warn but Tomo had already grabbed a slice. "…hot…"

"YEOW!!!" she screamed, letting go of the pizza and sucked her burned palm. "It burns!!!"

"That should teach you," Yomi muttered.

After the pizza had cooled down enough to eat, Chiyo moved it to the kitchen table and all girls sat down for it.

"Here's some iced tea," Chiyo brought in a pitcher while Sakaki helped bring in the glasses.

Tomo was not pleased.

"Can't we have some soda or something instead?" she asked.

"Sorry, we don't have any," Chiyo gave an apologizing smile.

Tomo didn't accept the answer.

"You're lying! It must be in the fridge," she got up and went towards it.

When she opened it, she beamed.

"How about a drink?" she grinned, holding up a six-pack of beer which must have belonged to one of Chiyo's parents.

In an instant Chiyo went over to her, took the six-pack and put it back it inside.

"No," she said firmly, facing Tomo.

"But…"

"No."

"Just a…"

"No."

"Sheesh, have it your way," Tomo crossed her arms. "I'll drink your iced tea."

Chiyo exhaled. When Tomo had gone for the drinks, she had to cross the line there. She recalled the second summer visit all too well and was not going to let a similar thing happening all over again. It would certainly be very bad with a person like Tomo.

She then turned to see her other friends staring at her in amazement (Osaka was staring blankly at her slice while Tomo was unimpressed). She blushed shyly.

"I had to," she simply said.

……

After they had eaten their fill, they returned to the living room.

"Now what?" Kagura asked as they sat in a circle.

"Well, we could play another game," Chiyo suggested as she picked up a board game known as 'Clue'.

"Wait! I have a better idea," Tomo cut in.

"Hmm?" the girls turned to her curiously.

"…We play Truth and Dare," Tomo grinned mischievously.

"Ooohhh…." The girls awed at the idea, Chiyo even put away the board game.

"You sure?" she asked, she'd heard of this game and it sounded interesting, but she was aware it could lead to embarrassing results that was sure to haunt you for the rest of your life.

"Yep, this is where this party gets good," Tomo rubbed her hands together then pointed to herself. "We'll go around the circle to the right and since I proposed the idea, I go first!"

She looked over the group for her next target. She eyed Yomi.

"Yomi…" she begin, the bespectled girl looked up. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," she replied coolly.

"Eheheheh…" Tomo chuckled then whispered into Chiyo's ear. Chiyo nodded.

"Ok, then!" Tomo faced her best friend. "I dare you to…eat a full carton of chocolate ice cream!"

"…That's it?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "Not much of a dare, really."

But Yomi was shaking.

"A f-full c-carton…?" she stammered. "B-but…my d-diet…"

"You accepted a dare, I gave it to you; you have to do it!" Tomo persisted.

"Hold it," Yomi glared. "Are you sure we even have that lying around?"

"As matter of fact…" Tomo stroked her chin then stood up and went into the kitchen.

She returned with the carton and an ice cream scoop and handed them over to Yomi.

"Now that's done, do it," Tomo sat down.

"God, you're evil," Yomi frowned at her then looked at her items.

She quivered then took a deep breath, exhaling. "At least it's low fat."

She pulled off the top and dug into it, eating her first scoop. She seemed to swallow it as if it was painful.

"Ooh…" she groaned quietly.

"You have to finish the carton," Tomo said.

"I know…" Yomi sighed then took another scoop.

They waited until Yomi had eaten every last bit. After she had, she put it away; her mouth now covered in melted chocolate.

"You will pay for this…" she chattered. "Ugh, this is going to take forever to burn off…"

"Aha, we're just getting warmed up!" Tomo clapped. "Kagura, it's your turn."

The round was pretty routine, most girls had answered with truths (which are uninteresting to post for now). When Yomi's turn came up, she asked Tomo and Tomo answered wisely with truth which disappointed her.

"Next time…" she muttered irritably.

Then came Osaka's turn, she asked Chiyo: "Chiyo, Truth or Dare?"

Chiyo, wanting to be different and knowing she could trust Osaka, answered with: "Dare!"

"Okay," Osaka smiled. "I dare you to…take off your pigtails!"

There was a silence. Kagura coughed.

"Uh…" Chiyo looked at her in confusion.

"It's ok," Osaka smiled. "You know how to takes them off right."

"Uh…ok…" Chiyo nodded uncertainly then untied her pigtails, letting them fall neatly. "Here."

For a moment Osaka could only stare at her in unbelief then let out a wail: "Ah, I have been tricked!"

"Oh sorry…" Chiyo retied her pigtails.

Next was Chiyo's turn then Tomo again. She looked around and fixated her eyes on Sakaki. She grinned like a maniac; she had the most perfect dare ever. If only Sakaki would answer "Dare"!

"Truth or Dare?" Tomo asked, trying her best to keep her excitement below bursting.

Sakaki stared at her expressionlessly for the longest time. Tomo couldn't hold it any longer.

_Dammit, say it!_

"…Dare," Sakaki finally answered.

Tomo had to restrain for screaming out.

"Ok, ok, ok!" she bounced. "Sakaki, I dare you to…mmm!

"I dare you to kiss Chiyo's dog!"

"WHOA…." All girls except Sakaki awed at such a bold dare.

Mr. Tadakichi raised his head at them, oblivious to what was to come next.

Chiyo looked back and forth between Tomo and Sakaki. _Had she really asked Sakaki to do that?_

Sakaki was shaking, her eyes wide with shock.

"…I…m-must…k-k-kiss…Mr. T-Tadakichi…?"

"Yep!" Tomo smiled then added as if the girls hadn't known she meant it seriously. "Not on the forehead or the like, you must kiss him _on the mouth_."

"Eww!" the girls clamored.

If it was possible, Sakaki's eyes had grown even larger at this comment.

"Are you sure?" Kagura asked. "That's kind of bit much I mean you know…"

We know how dogs clean themselves.

"Of course!" Tomo replied. "This is Truth and Dare! Sakaki, you'd better do it or else it'll be bad karma."

"I…"

"…You can do it, Sakaki," Chiyo tried to reassure her. "…I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Yeah, who knows, she might even enjoy it!" Tomo chuckled jokingly.

Sakaki blushed pinkly then crawled over to Mr. Tadakichi. The dog tilted his head at her.

_What is it?_ he seemed to ask.

She gulped then exhaled. 'I can do this…'

She then knelt before him. "You won't mind, will you?"

The dog said nothing so Sakaki positioned his head in her hands for the inevitable.

She wet her lips nervously then leant in for the kiss.

"Whooaaaa…" the girls awed.

"God, you're really evil," Yomi repeated, Tomo grinned.

Sakaki pulled back from the kiss, blushing slightly.

"So…how was it?" Tomo asked.

"Tomo!" Yomi scolded.

Sakaki said nothing, only returning to her seat.

Mr. Tadakichi panted, wagging his tail.

The game continued on (Yomi asked Tomo again and she had replied "Truth" which infuriated Yomi even further).

'Again…I'll get her next time…'

Kagura wanted excitement, so she was prepared to answer the next question for her with a "Dare". It certainly couldn't be as bad as poor Sakaki's.

"Kagura," Tomo pointed at her. "Truth or Dare?"

"All right, I'm ready for this!" Kagura leaned back, stretching her arms. "Dare! Give me your worst, Tomo!"

"All right!" Tomo ginned. "Kagura, I dare you to…kiss Sakaki."

The girls oohed again, Sakaki blushed. _More kissing?_

Kagura glanced to Sakaki and back to Tomo for a moment then shrugged. "Ok."

"Whoa…" the girls chorused.

"Uh…I…" Sakaki stammered as Kagura leant towards.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," Kagura reassured.

"But I just kissed Mr. Tadakichi…" Sakaki mumbled, apparently she was concerned about the germs she might have now.

"Its fine," Kagura shrugged and she planted her lips onto Sakaki's.

This sent out a wave of blushes along the girls except for Chiyo, being as young she is, was unaware of such feelings.

After a minute, they pulled apart, both blushing a deep red.

"Ooh…so how was it, eh?" Tomo chuckled.

"Tomo!" Yomi scolded again.

"Eh…it was all right…" Kagura said dismissively, turning her head away.

Sakaki glanced at her. '…Kagura?'

The game came up and Osaka asked Kagura. Kagura wasn't in mood for another game, so she answered "Truth".

"Okay!" Osaka smiled. "I truth you…do you like Sakaki now?"

"What?" Kagura looked up.

"Well, you kissed her," Osaka added. "That must make you a couple, right?"

"I don't think it works like that…" Yomi sighed; still sore that Tomo had answered her once again with "Truth".

"Ah…" Kagura looked down. "…"

"If you lie, it'll cause bad karma for you!" Tomo warned.

"Well…I…" Kagura raised her legs to her body, hugging them. "…maybe…"

"Give a straight answer!" Tomo called out. "You can't just say 'maybe', it doesn't work like that!"

"I…I…' Kagura stammered then she got up and ran out of the room.

There was silence, Chiyo looked around with confusion.

"…Does that mean it's a 'No'?" Osaka asked.


	4. A Newcomer, Some Spiders, and Revenge

The Azumanga Sleepover

A Newcomer, Some Spiders, and Revenge

Author's Note: I have no comments, really

Except that the next two paragraph both start off at the same time too and the fact I repeat:

Hope you enjoy!

Oh yeah, and I do not know my share of Japanese films in the scary or other category so I used some American ideas if that's okay.

……

"And where is our delivery guy?"

"Shush, he'll come, I'm sure of it!"

"…You've been saying that for the past hour and a half already…" Chihiro sighed.

"Well…I'm sure this time!" Kaorin replied definitely.

Chihiro groaned.

"Kaorin, I've had enough of this; I'm cold, tired, and hungry," she whined. "I'm not having fun, Kaorin!"

"Oh hush, maybe the delivery guy isn't coming," Kaorin mumbled. "Let's just go back to spying."

While she made to return to the side of the house, Chihiro remained her ground.

"No, you go back," she frowned. "I'm going where I can have real fun."

She turned, but Kaorin held her back.

"Whoa, you can't go!" she called out. "That's traitor-ship!"

"I can and I'm going," Chihiro said, pulling her arm away. "You can enjoy your little game on your own!"

She stomped away.

"Hmm…fine, be that way," Kaorin crossed her arms. "But don't come crying to me when they turn you down!"

They went both ways and Kaorin returned to the windows just after Kagura had left the room. So Kaorin had no idea what had happened during their game.

……

After Kagura had ran away, the girls stared at each other for a moment then to Tomo.

"Oh, so it's my fault and not Osaka's?" Tomo frowned.

They said nothing but you could tell they meant to say: 'Well, you are the one whom started it with the kiss in the first place.'

'And you were sort of pushy too,' they seemed to add.

Chiyo stood up and faced Tomo.

"I don't think we should play this game anymore," she said with a worried expression.

She then walked away to Kagura's direction.

Sakaki sighed, bowing her head.

……

Kagura was holed up in the bathroom, curled up between the bathtub and sink as she sobbed.

She glanced up when the door clicked open and Chiyo appeared, closing it behind her. She resumed crying into her arms as the child walked over to her.

"Kagura?" she begin timidly.

"…hi Chiyo…" Kagura sniffled, rubbing her nose.

"…Will you be ok?" Chiyo asked gently.

"…N…n-no!" Kagura wailed as she buried her face into her knees.

"W-what do I do now, Chiyo?" she then faced her, tears streaming. "I-I k-kissed Sakaki and now…I-I d-don't know what to t-think!"

"…Kagura?"

"I mean…I was cool with the dare, b-but after that…," she sniffed. "…I-I feel so weird…

"Then Osaka asked whether I liked Sakaki now…and Tomo pushed me…I-I d-didn't know how to say it s-so…I had to leave…"

"I see…" Chiyo nodded.

Kagura dried her eyes and paused for a moment then looked up to Chiyo.

"…I really do like Sakaki…"

Being as innocent as she is, Chiyo could only reply: "Of course."

'How can anybody not like Sakaki? She's so nice!'

Still, that made Kagura feel bit better about saying it officially aloud.

She stood up and washed her face and thanked Chiyo for being there. As they walked out, Kagura asked Chiyo a question.

"…Does Sakaki like me too?"

Chiyo smiled as she thought innocently: 'Of course, how could anyone not like a person like you, Kagura?'

"I'm sure she does!"

Kagura smiled at this.

……

As they returned to the circle, Tomo asked: "So, do you or not like Sakaki now?"

"SHUT UP TOMO!" Kagura and Yomi yelled at her.

"Gee, don't yell at me!" Tomo held up her hands.

Kagura frowned at her then returned to sit next to Sakaki.

"…you ok?" the tall girl asked her.

"Yeah, much better!" Kagura grinned at her.

Sakaki smiled softly and when she was looking the other way, Kagura inched closer to her.

"What do we do now?"

"Hmm…" Chiyo looked up in thought. "Well…"

Tomo then shoved her out of the way, shouting: "Let's tell scary stories!"

"Scary stories?" Chiyo sat up, rubbing her head.

"Yep, you always got to tell them in every sleepover!" Tomo nodded.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wants to go first!" Osaka waved her hand then cleared her throat.

She then turned her head menacingly. "One day…"

"WAIT!" Tomo called out and went to turn off every light in the house.

She returned minutes later, out of breath considering the house was very large and sat down in the circle.

"Ok, proceed, Osaka."

Osaka cleared her throat and turned her head at them menacingly. "One day…"

At that point, the doorbell rang, making them jump up a bit.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Chiyo wondered as she got up and walked to the main hall.

"Aw, I was just getting started!" Osaka complained.

Chiyo opened the door to see Chihiro standing on the doorsteps.

"Chihiro?"

"Um…yeah…" Chihiro lowered her head awkwardly as she wringed her cap. "I heard you were having a sleepover and…"

"You want to join in?" Tomo asked, appearing suddenly at the door.

"Y-yeah…" Chihiro gulped. "Would that be okay? I-I don't want to feel like I'm intruding anything…"

"Actually…" Chiyo begin, smiling, but Tomo cut in with the answer.

"Course not, the more, the merrier!" she shouted happily and dragged Chihiro inside, slamming the door shut.

Tomo then pulled her over to the group.

"We have a newcomer, say hello to Chihiro!" Tomo introduced her.

The girls greeted her with light clapping.

"This is very nice to be part of your party," Chihiro smiled. "Thank you, girls!"

She bowed politely then turned to Chiyo.

"Do you have any food? I'm starving."

"Sure, we still have some pizza left over in the kitchen," Chiyo nodded, pointing the way.

She thanked her and left the room.

"All right, let the party resume!" Tomo raised her arm then sat down. "Go on, Osaka."

Osaka cleared her throat then turned her head at them menacingly.

"One day…I was just sittin' there in the classroom when suddenly…out of nowhere came the smell of a fart that wasn't mine!"

There was silence.

Chihiro reappeared, munching on a bowl of popcorn. "Did I miss anything?"

"Trust me, you missed nothing," Yomi replied.

"All right, it's my turn!" Tomo shouted out then pulled out a flashlight, shining her face.

"One particular day like this, in a place like this, with people like us," Tomo begin darkly. "They were having a sleepover like us and they thought they would have fun but-"

"Hey, we're having a sleepover too!" Osaka interrupted, looking around.

"Then…terrible things happened…" Tomo sighed, adding.

Sakaki gave a quiet whimper and went to leave but Kagura pulled her back.

"Hey, stick with us, this is going to be good!"

Sakaki swallowed nervously, sitting down.

"At first, it was pretty normal then things happened," Tomo continued. "They were small things though, like flickering lights and weird sounds which the girls dismissed…

"That's where things started getting more bolder, first…the spiders appeared…"

"Spiders?" the girls' eyes widened at this, Sakaki trembled.

"Yes…spiders…" Tomo smirked. "They would find a couple of them just crawling around so they killed them then they started finding them everywhere…even on themselves…"

Sakaki gave a squeak, grabbing a hold of Kagura's hand as a reflex action. Kagura looked down to it, blushed shyly, and returned to the tale unveiling before them.

"That wasn't all…sometimes the shadows looked alive…things were moved about…and soon the girls begin disappearing by one by one…"

Tomo then looked at Sakaki's now pale face and thought up an evil idea.

"The first to go was the spacey girl…then the munchkin…the jock…the kid who nobody cares about…the four-eyes…the pretty one…until…"

"They sure sound a lot like us, I wonder why?" Osaka tilted her head.

"I think they ARE us," Yomi muttered.

"Oh…" Osaka nodded. "…Who's the spacey girl?"

"…The last one living was the tall, quiet girl!" Tomo added, ignoring her.

Sakaki looked down at herself and shivered even more.

"Yes…this girl was no much more different than you…her name started with 'S' I think…and she was very much alone in the dark house…oh! I forgot to add, it was stormy and rainy outside too."

Sakaki gulped, gripping Kagura's hand tighter which made her friend blush even more.

"As her friends were gone, she thought she would try and escape…but the doors were locked…she was trapped inside!"

The girls gasped, Sakaki squeaked again.

"Then…she heard some skittering," Tomo wiggled her hands like a spider.

"And some clicking," she clicked then help up two fingers to her mouth like fangs. "Like fangs.

"They kept coming closer…no matter how much she ran…"

Sakaki went white, shaking even more.

"You ok?" Kagura turned to her.

"Soon she was cornered…all began to dark…then a large being appeared from the shadows and descended itself onto her and…

"That was the end of her."

The girls oohed.

"That's it, nobody makes it out alive?" Chiyo whimpered.

"None at all," Tomo said bluntly. "That's that."

"Ooh, scary!" Osaka commented.

"Yeah, I know, right…" Tomo nodded then came a thundering sound from the outside.

They turn to see rain slapping against the window with some flashes of lighting.

"Hey, it's stormy and rainy just like the story!" Osaka exclaimed.

If possible, Sakaki went even paler.

"Oh no, Kaorin!" Chihiro gasped.

"What?" Tomo turned to her suspiciously.

"Um…nothing…" Chihiro giggled nervously.

Chiyo gulped then stood up. "I think we should watch a movie now, it'll help us take our mind off the scary weather."

"Great idea!" Tomo approved. "We can watch a suspense horror!"

Chiyo and Sakaki stared at her with shock.

"…Won't that only get us more nervous?" Yomi muttered.

"But that's the best part!" Tomo retorted.

"True!" Kagura nodded agreeably.

"Yay, horror!" Osaka smiled, raising her hand.

"Oh dear…" Chiyo said timidly.

……

They went over to the couch where a large screen TV faced and Tomo began searching through the movie cases.

"Hey, let's watch this!" Tomo held up a DVD case entitled 'Amittyville Horror'.

"Uh…okay…" Chiyo swallowed and took the case.

'Why do my parents keep stuff like this?' she wondered as she put the DVD in.

As the movie started, they went to sit on the couch and waited for the title screen to come up.

Sakaki trembled, afraid of the outcome then broke into a small smile when the title screen revealed.

"What the heck is that?" Tomo frowned.

"Oh! My parents must've gotten the DVDs mixed up," Chiyo said, nearly unable to restrain a smile. "This is 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

"Ugh…take it off!" Tomo groaned then reached for the remote on the coffee table, but Sakaki grabbed it away.

Tomo looked at her then scoffed and crossed her arms grumpily. "Fine…be that way…"

Chihiro thought of her friend. 'I wonder if she'll be all right…'

……

Meanwhile, before the rain started; Kaorin had been watching her friend.

"Traitor…" she muttered under her breath. "…So they accepted you all right, but soon you'll be missing me and want to be out here with me so we can spy on them and Sakaki together!"

She sighed dreamily then yelled out.

"Do you hear me? I'm still having a good time regardless the conditions!" she said boldly. "Not even a storm could stop me from enjoying this!"

At that sentence, it began to rain and the clouds thundered with lightning. Kaorin squeaked and climbed up a tree (which is actually a bad choice in this sort of a weather) where she could be dry under the branches.

"What's the harm in a little rain? I am just fine!" she challenged the storm. "Come on, give me your worst, Mother Nature!"

The clouds boomed louder. The rain splashed against her tree.

"I wonder how Chihiro's doing…" she mumbled, soaking wet.

The clouds flashed dangerously with light and wind rushed all around her. Kaorin screamed.

"Chihiro!!!!!"

……

As they were coming to a slightly suspenseful scene where Belle's father walks through the scary part of the forest and enters the Beast's castle; Tomo looked around then slipped away.

"Where are you going?" Yomi asked, catching her with her suspicious glare.

"Bathroom," Tomo shrugged casually.

"Hmph…" Yomi stared at her then returned to the movie.

As soon as she was out of their earshot, Tomo chuckled mischievously and went to her bag which she had left in the hall instead.

She dug through it and found the item she was looking for.

"Nice."

……

The girls watched the movie, the light from the TV flickering on them. They shared Chihiro's popcorn as they sat huddled together on the couch. Sakaki took a handful and ate some when she felt something brush against her cheek.

'Hmm?'

She shook her head, waving away some possible stray hairs and resumed her snacking.

The brushing returned, Sakaki froze. She glanced back, seeing nothing, and hesitantly returned to the film.

The bristly feeling returned, this time she felt it down her neck.

She looked down.

She shrieked.

It was the largest hairiest spider she had ever seen.

Popcorn went flying as she screamed and jumped off the couch, waving her arms. Still screaming, she backed up against a wall. Then there was laughter.

She gasped, opening her eyes to see the girls sprawled on the floor and couch with the popcorn scattered everywhere as result of her freak out. And there was Tomo with the spider, laughing crazily.

Sakaki could feel the tears well up in her eyes and she ran away.

"You jerk!" Kagura yelled at the wildcat then went after her.

"That was really mean!" Chiyo said.

"Come on, lighten up, it's a joke," Tomo mumbled.

"Joke or not, that was just wrong," Yomi scowled at her then followed after Kagura.

"Guys?" Tomo turned to Chihiro and Osaka.

They could only stare at her wordlessly.

"Oh man…" Tomo sighed.

……

Sakaki sat in a corner with her hands up to her face. Kagura appeared beside her, sitting next to her.

"…Sakaki?"

Sakaki lowered her hands and frowned. "That was a very mean thing she did…"

"Which is why we must get back at her," said a new voice and Yomi appeared.

"Yeah!" Kagura nodded. "She's done enough pranks on Sakaki, she made you eat that…err…ice cream and she…"

She paused, blushing slightly and lowered her head.

"…you know…"

"Kagura?" Sakaki asked.

Kagura smiled at her then frowned. "She pushed me…"

Sakaki nodded.

Yomi sat down before them, crossing her legs and arms.

"Which brings us to this, Tomo has done too much and this is time for to take action against her."

"What'll we do?" Kagura asked.

Yomi's glasses glinted with light impishly and she called for a huddle up.

"Here's what we'll do…"


	5. A Scream in The Night

The Azumanga Sleepover

A Scream in the Night

Author's Notes: I am SORRY

I was doing fine until up about after the second paragraph and I just began to lose my motive, so I apologize if the chapter feels lackluster

Also, I think some scenes may feel bit tacked on too though…

Still, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Additional Note: As period breaks no longer work, I must note that there are lot of small scenes focused on a character/s then the next and back and so on forth. I'm telling you this so I hope you won't get confused as to what's happening

More Note: Excuse me, but I just don't feel like this this is one of my best chapters, sorry, still hope you enjoy!

* * *

The three girls soon returned to the group.

"Are you all right, Sakaki?" Chiyo asked concernedly. Sakaki nodded in reply.

"I sure scared you good there, didn't I?" Tomo chuckled.

Sakaki turned her head away from her and took her seat on the couch. Once they sat huddled together in a half-circle, Yomi whispered into Kagura's ear whom then passed it on to Sakaki whom passed it on to Chiyo and so on.

"What? So you're going to pull a prank on me?" Tomo gasped after Osaka had whispered it to her.

"Osaka!" all the other girls groaned.

"Oh…that was supposed to be a secret?" Osaka said timidly. "Then why'd y'all pass it on if it was a secret?"

"Well now there's nothing you can do now that I know, ha!" Tomo grinned.

"Right…" Yomi smirked, crossing her arms as she leant back on her seat.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"You heard me, you know about the prank so there's no use in pulling it," Yomi replied, giving a sideways glance. "So, I'm going to do nothing."

"Ha…I don't believe you…I KNOW there's something up…" Tomo chuckled, waving a finger.

"Okay," Yomi shrugged.

"…Gah!" Tomo exclaimed, looking around for signs that might clue a hidden prank.

"There isn't a whoopee cushion under there, is there?" Tomo asked, checking the couch's seat.

"Please! Would I be that childish?" Yomi scoffed.

"…" Tomo looked around then went over to a doorway. "There isn't a pail of water or something above, is there?"

"Why don't you check?" Yomi muttered.

"…gah…" Tomo quivered then picked up her rolled-up sleeping bag. "You didn't do anything to my bag, did you?"

"How would I?" Yomi replied. "I haven't been anywhere near it."

Kagura stifled a chuckle with her hand, which Tomo promptly caught.

"Ah! You laughed just now!" Tomo pointed at her accusingly. "Are you part of this prank too?"

"It's nothing," Kagura smirked.

Tomo uttered a whimper, looking about in a paranoid frantic then began running circles around the room.

"Hey, I just remembered," Osaka gasped and she went over to her bag where she pulled out a lemon meringue pie in a plastic container. "I brought you a pie for the sleepover, but I must've forgotten about it."

"That's great Osaka!" Chiyo smiled.

"Ya, but it's past dessert," Osaka muttered, looking at the pie sadly.

"Ah, pie!" Tomo shouted and slapped it out of her arms, pointing at it. "It's going to explode, isn't it? Right?"

The girls said nothing so she fell facedown into it, splattering it contents.

"Hah!" she said triumphantly, with her face covered in cream. "How's that for foiling your pranks?"

"…That wasn't the prank…" Yomi muttered.

"Ah….." Osaka groaned then smiled. "Good thing I broughts a spare."

"I think it's time we get some sleep."

"What, so soon?" Tomo asked. "You really are a child, Chiyo!"

Yomi glanced at a wall clock.

"It's past nine…"

"Oh…that works…"

Meanwhile, in the rain, Kaorin was holding her best out in the bad weather.

"That does it!" she yelled, her wet hair plastered to her face and her body shivering from the cold wetness. "I'm going in…the fun way…"

She climbed down the tree and made her way over to a window and pushed it up high enough for her to sneak in through.

Just as she placed her hands on the windowsill; Chiyo and Kagura walked by, chatting together.

"Hmm?" Chiyo noticed the open window and not Kaorin as she was well camouflaged in the stormy night. "I don't remember that window being open…"

"Want me close it?" Kagura asked then she shut the window right onto Kaorin's fingers.

As they left the window, the girl pulled away her fingers as she yelped with pain.

"Owowow!" she waved them to shake it off then exhaled deeply. "Okay…plan B…"

The girls now had their sleeping bags out and laid them on the floor of Chiyo's large bedroom. Chihiro had to borrow a spare from the closet, otherwise it was fine.

Then Tomo's paranoia kicked in once again.

"Hey!" she said suddenly as she bolted upright. "I know what you're up to!"

"What do you mean?" Yomi muttered beside her, smoothing out her bag.

"Don't try to fool me!" Tomo laughed offhandedly. "I can see right through your ruse!

"Once I fall asleep, that's where you're going to pull your pranks right?"

"You think?" Yomi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think, I know!" Tomo replied. "Once I shut my eyes, that's where you'll do all sorts of untold things upon my defenseless body!

"I won't let that happen, I'm going to stay up all night if I have to!"

"Okay, good night," Yomi slipped into her bag, removing her glasses.

She was about to nod off when Tomo suddenly spoke up: "You know, I still can do untold things to you while you're asleep."

She grinned smugly while Yomi groaned quietly and sat up as well.

"Good night everybody!" Chiyo smiled and the girls replied the same then she clicked off the bedside lamp.

Once the light had gone out, Tomo fell asleep straight away; toppling over onto her makeshift bed.

"Glad that worked out," Yomi mumbled then laid down to rest.

Drifting in and out of sleep, in one of her conscious moments Kagura noticed Sakaki was still awake. The tall girl was lying in her bag, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sakaki, you're still up?" Kagura asked.

Sakaki faced her for a moment then turned back, sighing.

"I can't sleep."

"Ah, it's probably the storm," Kagura smiled softly. "You don't like it, right?"

Even in the dark, she could still see Sakaki blush.

"…Maybe…"

A lightning flashed by the window. Sakaki whimpered and turned to Kagura.

"I see…" Kagura nodded lightly then she took one of Sakaki's hands.

Sakaki looked up at her questioningly, she blushed shyly.

"Um…" Kagura stuttered, letting go as she scratched the back of her head. "I was thinking that…um…you would sleep better if…ah…forget it…"

She turned away from Sakaki embarrassedly but then felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back to see her smiling.

"I'd appreciate that…" Sakaki quietly said.

Kagura smiled and rolled back, raising her left arm towards Sakaki. Soon they drifted off to sleep but not for long…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

"WHAT was that?"

Kagura sat up, now wide awake and saw others were getting up as well. Tomo was brandishing a wooden baseball bat.

"Where'd you get the bat?" Yomi inquired, putting on her glasses.

"The closet!" Tomo replied as that should be obvious.

"Ack! My Giants bat!" Chiyo gasped.

"And I'm not afraid to use it!" Tomo said warningly, waving it about. "We've got an intruder!"

"Intruder?" Yomi asked.

"…I wonder if it's the thing from the story…" Osaka mumbled musingly.

Sakaki went pale and nearly jumped out of her clothes as another lightning flashed by the window.

"What should we do?" Kagura said. "Do we call the police or something?"

"Well, we got to chase him out that's for sure!" Tomo answered. "Let's split up and find this creep!"

"Are you sure?"

"Course! It'll be easier that way!" Tomo retorted then pointed to Osaka. "Osaka, You'll come with me!"

"Okay-dokey!" Osaka smiled and got up to join her.

"And Yomi, you can go with Chiyo!" Tomo pointed to the two.

"…Why?" Yomi muttered.

"Do you need a reason?" Tomo said.

"So, does that leaves me, Sakaki, and Chihiro?" Kagura asked.

"Actually, I can go on my own," Chihiro put in, raising her hand. 'I think I know who the intruder could be…'

"All right, now that it's settled, let's go out there and get this guy!" Tomo then darted out of the bedroom.

"Oh dear…I hope she doesn't break anything…" Chiyo gulped nervously as they followed after her.

"Come on, let's go," Kagura got up but the tall girl stayed in place, hugging her knees. "…What's the matter, Sakaki?"

"…I want to stay here…"

"You can't," Kagura knelt down before her. "There's a stranger in the house, we have to get out there…how come?"

"Uhh…" Sakaki blushed slightly, lowering her head then glanced towards the bedside lamp, the only source of light besides the lightning.

Kagura got the meaning and smiled gently at her.

"Come on, there's nothing to worry about," she reassured. "I'll be there too, you know."

Sakaki looked up at her then there was another flash and all went dark.

"Oh no!" Kagura gasped, flipping the light switch but no avail. "The power must've gone out!"

In the darkness, she felt a hand grasp hers and she sighed.

"Come on Sakaki, let's go."

As they walked down the corridor, Osaka spoke to Tomo: "Ya know, I'd think you'd team up with Yomi, being best friends and all."

"What?" Tomo gasped. "So she can pull all crazy sorts of tricks onto my back when I'm

distracted? Nah, it's better that she's far away from me!"

"Oh…makes sense…" Osaka nodded.

As they went further on into the dark corridors, Osaka had been deep in thought for sometime and burst out abruptly. "What if it ain't just one intruder but bunch of them? They could be ready to jump out at us from the shadows!"

"Ah, that's a good point!" Tomo gasped, turning to her. "All right, anything, ANYTHING that moves…we'll strike it!"

She swung her bat sideward and cracked a vase in the process.

"Whoops…"

"Yeah!" Osaka raised her hand upward emphatically, oblivious to what just had happened.

From distance, Chiyo and Yomi heard the crack of china. The young girl moaned.

"I hope that wasn't one of my mom's vases…she loves them a lot…and they're very expensive…"

Yomi chuckled weakly.

"I don't think it was," she said, hopefully reassuring her then grumbled to herself. "…Tomo…"

Chiyo exhaled then pointed to a direction: "I think we should find the phone, we may need to contact the police in case."

"Good thinking," Yomi nodded and they continued on.

"Kaorin! Kaorin! KAOOORIIIINNN!!"

Chihiro kept calling out her friend's name as she ran through the shadows.

'What mess has she gotten herself into now?'

Kaorin sat huddled up in a corner of a small room, rubbing her shin. She had banged it hard against a nearby dresser when she had climbed inside and had yelled rather loudly in pain of it.

She gritted her teeth and sighed.

"I hope I didn't wake up anyone…" she muttered then got up and opened the door.

"Oh no!" Chiyo gasped as she held up the phone, pressing the buttons. "There's no response!"

"The line must be down," Yomi muttered, "It is stormy outside after all…"

"What do we now?" Chiyo shivered, fearful of the intruder now lurking in her home.

"I guess we keep moving…" Yomi stated and they continued along into the corridors.

As the clouds boomed with thunder, Sakaki gripped her friend closer when a window flashed with the lightning. She whimpered quietly as rain pounded against the glass.

"It's all right, Sakaki," Kagura reassured as she waved a flashlight around.

"Kagura…" Sakaki whispered.

"Yeah?" the tomboy turned her face to hers.

Sakaki was about to say something when they heard a clattering noise and Kagura immediately directed her flashlight towards it. A hunched shadow soon revealed itself in the light. They let out screams of terror and ran through the nearest door, slamming it behind them.

Kagura's flashlight was left tottering on the carpet as they hid.

"Sakaki?"

"Mmm?"

The two girls sat in a cramped space, hugging each other under the overhanging coats.

"What was that you were going to tell me?"

Sakaki blushed shyly, bowing her head.

"Umm…the Truth and Dare game…"

Kagura exhaled, shaking her head. "Sakaki, please…I'm fine…"

"…Did you like the kiss?"

"Huh?" Kagura blinked then blushed red, looking away. "Um…I…I don't know…"

"You did, didn't you?" Sakaki answered for her.

"!" Kagura gasped.

As she stumbled for the words, the tall girl leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Because I did."

It was now Sakaki's turn to blush.

"Um…sorry…" she added awkwardly, realizing what she had just done.

"No…don't be, please," Kagura smiled gently, putting a hand on her cheek.

She then pulled them into another kiss, deeper this time. They embraced each other close, unaware of the sound of footsteps nearing their hiding place.

Then the door opened.

"Kaorin…" Chihiro coughed as she walked on.

Her voice had grown quite hoarse from all that shouting. She then leant against a wall table, sighing.

"I just hope I can find her before others do or else this'll be bad."

She was alerted to a creak of a door opening.

"Kaorin?"

She stepped down the hall and…_splash_…right onto a puddle of water.

'That must be from the rain!' Chihiro thought. 'Kaorin's got to be somewhere close by!'

She moved on more quickly and as she rounded a corner, she saw a shine of light. She moved closer to it…

Then there were screams.

"Oh no!" Chihiro gasped with worry and ran towards the yells.

When she did, she saw no one. 'That's odd, I know I heard them…'

Then she saw the flashlight and a door that was edging open suspiciously.

"Hmm…" she raised a hand towards it and…

"Gack!" Yomi tripped over a upturned throw rug.

"What's wrong, Yomi?" Chiyo asked concernedly.

"Dammit," Yomi cursed as she pushed herself up to her knees. "I've dropped my glasses!"

"Oh dear!"

Yomi muttered irritably as she crawled along the floor, searching as her eyesight wasn't very good in this dark.

Soon enough she felt them under her hands and was about to pick them up when she heard a whooshing sound.

"Osaka!"

"What?"

"Did you hear something just now?"

"Maybe!"

"We've got to be careful, he must be close by now!"

"Got it!"

Tomo then looked around cautiously with the bat raised as Osaka followed behind. Soon they heard steps coming close.

"Here they come, you ready?" Tomo took up a stance.

"Yah," Osaka nodded.

As a dark figure rounded the corner, the hyper girl let out a battle cry.

"ATTAAAAAACKKK!!"

"Sakaki and Kagura??" Chihiro gasped in shock as she opened the door.

Sakaki and Kagura broke apart from their kiss, looking up at the short-haired girl with reddened faces.

They all stared at each other in silence.

Then the screams sounded through the house, snapping them out of it.

"The others!" Kagura gasped as she stood and ran off, Sakaki following close behind.

Chihiro just stood there numbly, unable to believe what she had just seen.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Chihiro."

"Whoops." Tomo gulped nervously as she now held a bat broken in half..

"Tomo…" Chiyo whimpered, her hands shaking. "What have you done?"

"Tomo made a mess," Osaka said with a blank stare.

"What happened?" Kagura panted, coming to a stop before the group.

"TOMO JUST BOPPED WITH ME A BASEBALL BAT, THAT'S WHAT!" screamed a furious voice and a very angry looking Yomi stood before them, her hand resting on a large lump that had now formed on her forehead.

"Ouch," Kagura winced.

"Um…your glasses…" Sakaki picked them up and handed them over feebly.

Yomi snatched them on and glared down at Tomo.

"Yomi…it was an accident…" Tomo smiled sheepishly.

Yomi growled as she stomped towards her, prepared to bring her wrath out onto her.

She came short though when Chiyo suddenly pointed out, trembling with fear. "Look!"

They turned to see a stranger standing before a tall window, hidden in the shadows. It then raised its arms, calling out to them. "Wait…"

"Ah! It's the intruder!" they all screamed and scattered away in random directions.

"Dammit!" cursed the shadow.

Through the entire mansion did they run, returning to the same point they had escaped from. The intruder greeted them.

"Look…"

They backed away then Tomo took to the front boldly, though it was obvious she was just as scared.. "Whoever you are, show yourself! We're not afraid of you!"

There was a moment of silence then the stranger flicked a light switch, revealing that the power was back on and it was…

"Kaorin??" the girls said in unison.

"Hello," she waved at them nervously.

They stared at her quietly then Tomo blurted out. "What gives you the right to intrude our sleepover?"

"Uhh…Well…you see…" Kaorin stammered, looking back and forth uncertainly. "I…"

"Hold it!" said a new voice and Chihiro appeared beside. "I must apologize, this is my fault."

"Chihiro?"

"You see she came over earlier when I was still awake and let her in," Chihiro explained out her lie although the girls did not know that 'lie' part. "Sorry for the trouble, she just really wanted to be in."

"Y-Yes…" Kaorin swallowed, surprised that her friend was standing up for her after the things she'd put her through. "She speaks the truth…we would have spoken sooner, but we didn't get the chance to."

More silence then Tomo smiled.

"Ah, why didn't you say so?" she chuckled. "Welcome to the Late, Late, Sleepover Party here at Chiyo's house!"

"R-really?" Kaorin gasped, thrilled. "I…can…join?"

"Yeah!" Tomo nodded then raised a finger. "But! There's a catch…"

"A catch?"


	6. The Ending

The Azumanga Sleepover

The Ending

Author's Note: Well finally, here's the finishing part! It's expected to be shorter than the past chapters though…OKAY, EXTREMELY short…but still I hope it's good!

I hope you enjoyed the sleepover!

* * *

As the sunlight shined into her room, Chiyo sat up in her bed and stretched her arms. She then looked around the bedroom. She smiled at the peaceful scene of her sleeping friends especially Sakaki and Kagura whom now held each other in their arms as they dozed.

'I'm glad everybody had a good time.'

As the girls dressed up and were to head home after breakfast, Chiyo waved them farewell from the entrance.

In the front yard, Osaka took the time to stare up at a leaf dripping with leftover rain water while Tomo zoomed up to Yomi, literally shaking her by her shirt.

"YOMI!" she screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Yomi asked, shoving her hands away.

"The prank, the prank!" Tomo gasped, waving her arms frantically. "What was it? I gotta know. Not knowing is unbearable! TELL ME NOW, PLEASE! Or I'll go nuts!"

"Okay…" Yomi exhaled, pushing her away again. "There was never a prank."

Tomo blinked. "What'd you mean? No prank?"

"Nope, not at all," Yomi replied.

"Really…" Tomo's shoulders slumped.

"Heh…" Yomi chuckled mildly. "Though it is amusing…that the trick was to make you to believe there was one! Isn't that funny?"

"Yeah…funny…" Tomo chuckled the same then the chuckling evolved into a series of broken laughter till it was almost maniacal.

She then proceeded to bang her head against a tree, laughing crazily all the way.

"Sheesh, cool it!" Yomi muttered.

Meanwhile Chihiro was waiting in the main hall when Kaorin appeared beside her, bending her back.

"How was the sleep in the dog bed?" Chihiro asked.

Kaorin frowned. "Don't ask…"

Mr. Tadakichi barked.

Kaorin glared at him then smoothed her hair back as she asked her friend. "Last night…you saved me from being in trouble even after the sort I had put you through…how come?"

"You're my friend," Chihiro said simply, smiling at her. "That's what friends do."

Kaorin sniffled. "Thank you…"

Chihiro nodded then turned her head just in time to see Sakaki and Kagura kiss for a brief second.

She then looked back at Kaorin.

'Should I tell her what I saw last night?'

She then shook her head.

'Nah, it's not our business.'

As the girls were leaving the grounds, Tomo shouted out to Chiyo.

"We should really do this again sometime!"

"Maybe!" Chiyo responded.

After they had left, Chiyo plopped down on the sofa.

"Whoo…" she exhaled then looked at her dog companion. "I think one sleepover is enough for us."

"Arf?" Mr. Tadakichi cocked his head.

"I don't think I can handle another one with a person like Tomo around," Chiyo sighed. "The party was crazy enough as it was."

The dog barked in agreement.


End file.
